pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Display
let me be the first 1 on ur talk page =D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:42, 30 January 2008 (EST) :w00t! TyTy! =D [[User:Display|'≈Display']] 11:52, 30 January 2008 (EST) Ellow, Display! A small matter 'bout yer uZerpage. Gud to no that ye found trial bildz after 1 year. That makes me rofl heartily. [[User:Dr4goN|'Dr4goN']] (''talk''/ ) 15:08, 5 February 2008 (EST) :Yeah.. less gangsta please. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] 16:07, 5 February 2008 (EST) 1 lol r u a fan of mine? =D --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:40, 15 February 2008 (EST) :Maaby =O <3. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] 18:45, 15 February 2008 (EST) Lies! That ain't your ign! I tried to add you but it didn't work... - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 05:59, 25 February 2008 (EST) :Pwnt! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:03, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::Zomg! Ugh, I maby removed my RT yesterday..4am ugh. Yumi The Archer, that should work, Pve ranger ftw. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] 06:38, 25 February 2008 (EST) They nerfed balanced Big lulz. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:10, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Meh Ok.. They didn't nerf Balanced really.. just fire runners and DPS.. but.. I'm still mad! [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 06:21, 8 March 2008 (EST) First I'm known for being late. And stupid. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:50, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :lolol wtf? rofl. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 17:06, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::I never knew you were late?? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 17:08, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::0o. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 17:30, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I R LEAT -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:30, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::No wai! Believe it or not, you'r a transvestite! [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 17:34, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's true. Star has a penis and everything. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 17:36, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Omfg! That's gross. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 17:40, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::And I has wood! image:Panic_farm_wood.jpg - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 05:16, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Zommg! 0_0 *drool*. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 05:17, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::You'd be surprised how much wood comes out of those random white and blue drops in DoA. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 05:47, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::/doh! I always merch them Q_Q why didn't you told me this earlier ~_~. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 05:58, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Who needs that much wood... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:46, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Wood lovers, duh. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 15:55, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::You think trees, forests and wood is sexy? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:01, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Dendrophile! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 16:02, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Errrr... Wood Likers* better now? Oo. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 16:28, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Look back at this conversation about EPIC FAIL WOOD and realise that you all fail as bad as your wood. Rusty 05:23, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::no u! gtfo. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:28, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Waddafack?! Get out from my Talk! zoomg! [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 06:10, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Mesmer Tomes Discuss. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:06, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :Lmao! Discuss what? =O. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 07:46, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::Tomes. Why you need them. Why you're too poor just to buy the skills. Why you aren't buying stacks of wood instead. Etc. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:47, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :::Well.. I rather farm the wood. And yes, I'm too poor, just got my Mesmer FoW, saving for Chaos Gloves =/. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 07:49, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I shall have to check later tonight if I have any. I might have 1 laying around in storage. I'll never use it anyway. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:56, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Weeeee <3. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 07:57, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Got 1. You online? And do you like this sig better? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 17:54, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Lmfao! Well that Sig beats the furry one atleast lol xD. Yaya I'm online. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 18:00, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::fox eating kirby with pew!pew! lazers is not furry. I hate you guys. <_< Anyway, go to temple of Balths Euro D1. I'm the paragon by the profession changer. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:05, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Display Signs Has been moved to Display/Signs. Unless it is a policy, build, etc, it should be in your namespace. --20pxGuildof 18:21, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :And come get your tome or I'll put furry kirby on your page. Oops. Too late. image:Panic_sig2.jpg - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:22, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::Curse you Panic! Anyway. Yeah, I was about to fix that God, tyty anyway^^. [[User:Display|'№1Display']] [[User_Talk:Display| 中'Spam Me]] 18:25, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :::i hurd it haz dick nipples. 71 told me. Come get tome :) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:26, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm infront of you.. Failure! [[User:Display|'№1Display']] [[User_Talk:Display| 中'Spam Me]] 18:28, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :::::So yeah... classic example of VGCats humor: http://www.vgcats.com/comics/?strip_id=251 http://www.vgcats.com/comics/?strip_id=240 http://www.vgcats.com/comics/?strip_id=249 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:54, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Amagawd! <3 that site, so freaking funny =D. [[User:Display|'№1Display']] [[User_Talk:Display| 中'Spam Me]] 11:22, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::That and This are the two web comics I read. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 11:29, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Ewww.. Sorta creepy site eh. [[User:Display|'№1Display']] [[User_Talk:Display| 中'Spam Me]] 12:09, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The humor is sorta dark and weird. The best ones are the ones with Milkman Dan in them. Especially if he's picking on the little girl. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 12:15, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Uh.. lol. Who's Dan? =o. [[User:Display|'№1Display']] [[User_Talk:Display| 中'Spam Me]] 12:18, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Check the previous comics for one with a Milkman in it. That would be Milkman Dan. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 14:21, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::=o Yeah he's funny, The "Pipe Man" is sorta nice too xD. But like.. the nekkid guy is just.. weird.... [[User:Display|'№1Display']] [[User_Talk:Display| 中'Spam Me]] 14:39, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Bug-Eyed Earl is fantastic :) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 14:43, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::That's the nekkid guy? lol. [[User:Display|'№1Display']] [[User_Talk:Display| 中'Spam Me]] 14:58, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::He's only naked sometimes. Well... Most times. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 15:11, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Lol. Meh he's really creepy =O. [[User:Display|'№1Display']] [[User_Talk:Display| 中'Spam Me]] 15:42, 14 March 2008 (EDT) Input Yes plz [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:34, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :whut? me no understand you. Just kidding, alrighty. ((made you a new leet Signature now. [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 17:05, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::Could I see this "leet signature..." or was it that stupid heart one? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:29, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, you do fail tbh <3. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:35, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::forgot to watch... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:38, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Yes plz [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:27, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :Yes plz [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:17, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::MORE INPUT! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:55, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::So i herd you hate me QQ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:17, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::So i herd that bar is fucked up beyond repair. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:44, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::So i herd it's fun :D and kind of copied from DE. But you still hate me Q_Q [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:40, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ofc I do. You didn't accepted the Guild Invite.. Psst. Mallyx Exploit Perma Ban llフ. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 15:43, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Like you gave me one. You hate me too much Q_Q [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:55, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::WTF!! You'r Dance With Spears right? I sooo invited you! Somone revoked it..after 30mins tho.. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 16:00, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Huh? I never even saw your invite. It's because you hate me Q_Q [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:12, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::=/ Sorrrrrry. Want a new invite? lol. =o. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 18:15, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I can't just leave a new guild a day after joining, not with Nova and Snow White Tan in. That'd be gay. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:32, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Omg you really do hate me Q_Q. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 18:33, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::No U! Q_Q. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:53, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Haxx Master! Hell yeah! <3! [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 09:18, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :You will soon be nominated to hate master too, because you hate me Q_Q. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:11, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :: Noez =(. <3 [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:12, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :::'FEEL TEH WUB!' [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:16, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Scandi-powah? - (sē nīl' dĭ-mĕn'shə) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:07, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Rawr! Yeah xD. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 06:20, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Silence! it is here. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:23, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Where the fuck are you? Q_Q I need your input here NOW! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:59, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :O [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:13, 30 April 2008 (EDT) so i herd ur back! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:01, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :so i heard :O sup sup. (new epic sign too rawr) [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 09:04, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::Hokai, wtf. My Talk link is broken Q_Q. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 09:06, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::O_O [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 09:06, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Ok... now ''that's weird.. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 09:07, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::That happens now and then. Something with the cache. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:11, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::QQ. B-b-but.. my talk link is broken qq. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 09:17, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::so i herd u liek my user page and want to participate in this [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:18, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No it isn't. It doesn't link because you're on the site it links too, see my talk page and my talk page link for example. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:19, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Lolcat, it worked rawr. Yaya I'll make up some crazy random crap later. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 09:24, 10 May 2008 (EDT) | Moar comics I saw the one on your userpage, and I thought you might be interested in a site I enjoy. --20pxGuildof 18:05, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :Yay! :D. Too bad the link is broken :(. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 18:07, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::IDK why. Just go to awkwardzombie.com --20pxGuildof 18:09, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::Fixed :D. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 18:35, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::=o Looks pimp, too bad it takes 4 mins to load a comic qq. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 18:43, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::And too bad it's about as funny as a moss-covered log. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 18:46, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lol xD. Well.. VG Cats > All ^^. [[User:Display| ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 18:48, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::http://www.redmeat.com is good too - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 18:48, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Endlessly loading page is endlessly loading. [[User:Godliest|'''God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:42, 11 May 2008 (EDT) 'allo 2 u just wanted to ask you if I should "publish" any of my boxways, or rather if they got any chance of getting good+ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:29, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :I've only checked the AoE box, I'll look at the other ones soon hokai? =D. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 10:48, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::Ye. No need to input on all the crap (WoD Boxway, Caring Boxway) but still :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:48, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::: =D. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 11:54, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::::also...woof --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:50, 13 May 2008 (EDT) I have just noticed to never be here before. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:36, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Orly, welcome to tah page then! [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 10:26, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::He's just trying to get banned by trolling, or rising in ranks in most linked [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:28, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Oh thanks. :p What? Banned? I am already permanently banned, avoiding my ban, also, what ranks? Oo --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:31, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::: :O. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 10:33, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Ur bad, igor. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:34, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::No u, why? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:35, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::The higher you are the better! Well known fact. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:36, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Who cares about Most Linked. And I've never been here either I don't think. Yep, my Most Linked went up 1. ~~ 10:40, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::<3 the random indenting. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:42, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::kartoffel :D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:11, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Stop this evil trolling fools. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 14:21, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::''this trolling fools? Supposed to be these. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:26, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::He says we are fools who are trolling. ~~ 14:31, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Friendly trolling with using minor edits is fine, DE said it methinks. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:36, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Input NOW! here, kk. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:41, 6 June 2008 (EDT) first —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:10, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Err.. Second! [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 11:58, 11 June 2008 (EDT) old mudkip is old needs moar communist mudkip :'( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:19, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :Noo = (. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 18:20, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::Yee. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:23, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::Can't find any good Communist Mudkip pics anyway ><'. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 18:33, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Godliest/Communist_Club [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:28, 5 July 2008 (EDT) So What you doing playing scrub builds in scrub hours anyway? :P —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by Rawr. 17:05, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :Wait what? O_o. [[User:Display|'Display']] 19px 19:45, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Your signature picture It's about 1 or 2 pixels too tall. Might wanna fix that. - 21px|Talk S W T 08:31, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :this would be better :3 17px Now it's 19 px high ^^ --'Sazzy ' 08:35, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::Cry more. [[User:Display|'Display']] 17px 13:38, 21 July 2008 (EDT) So What were you doing playing hexes during nub hours anyway? :P —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:42, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :Heh, when? Now tonight? :O. [[User:Display|'Display']] 17px 20:44, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::No, when you swore you faced a monk thats actually like... close to my monk name. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:45, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::Oh, the shizz 1 months ago? :O. Meh, got sick of farming trolls outside of Drox, so I'm farming noobs instead. :D. [[User:Display|'Display']] 17px 21:01, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::If you ever need more reference to QuCo being bad, i took a pvx team with 2 heroes and flawlessed them twice. Not running heroway. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:50, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh nice, ohwell. Not hard to beat them tbh. A Pvx team.. obaby... [[User:Display|'Display']] 17px 21:01, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I don't mean it as an achievement, i know QuCo are pretty shit (i think i've only lost to them once, when we ran a 4-4 split for shits and wiped them but priest D:), just a pvx team winning anything tbh is pretty amazing. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:07, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah :O. Was it like a r2+ team? lol. [[User:Display|'Display']] 17px 21:11, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Like r3+ lol. We also flawlessed Gangsta Way, but by that time the team was more my romanian flist than pvx. SH ele against QuCo is pretty epic, I was running that when i was with some tigers and their entire team successfully stood in all 5 hits without moving.—''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:15, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Hai Display. -[[User:StarSeeker |'''Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 18:50, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Oh hey there! [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] talk 03:57, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::How you doing? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'''Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 05:13, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::Oooh just finee, sup? [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] talk 05:24, 13 September 2008 (EDT) BB sins Still better with 4 according to smurf, massacre way, and sauron. Which is all i asked so far. Will argue further, or direct smurf here. thx. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:16, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :First, 19 to go. No seriously, k fine. As I said I wont cry about that any more. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] talk 16:18, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::zz, srsly go on believing that then. 3s KD works but you lose literally nothing out of running 4s lol. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:43, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::I'm already over that. Just got back from watching Swed idol and was kinda restless so I started to qq at the BBsin. Please forgive me. [[User:Display|' ≈Display''']] talk 16:48, 10 October 2008 (EDT)